Do I Ever Cross Your Mind?
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: Sara left Randy before she could tell him that she was pregnant with his baby. Its been three and half years, what's going to happen when their paths finally cross again?
1. Chapter 1

**Do I Ever Cross Your Mind?**

**Chapter 1**

_**Three and Half Years Ago**_

"_Sara, we've had this discussion before. I'm not ready for kids, I don't know why you keep bringing this damn subject up," Randy yelled at me._

"_I'm sorry...I just thought that since we haven't been all that...careful, that maybe we should talk about what would happen if something like that should happen," I said softly. More than anything I wanted to tell Randy that I was already twelve weeks pregnant, but I knew he was going to be mad. He had told me time and time again that his career was the most important thing to him right now and he didn't have time to settle down with a wife and family. I knew his career was demanding, but I still hoped that he would make an exception for me. We had been together for almost two years after all. I thought we had the start of something special and long term. He had told me countless times that we had something special; I guess when he said that, I thought he meant that we had a future together. I guess I was wrong._

"_I've been plenty careful, Sara. If you were to end up pregnant, it damn sure wouldn't be mine," he shouted, his steel cold blue eyes flashing._

"_Are you accusing me of sleeping around on you, Randy?" I shouted back. Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. The look on his face told me that, yeah, he was accusing me of that. "I can't believe you would say something like that! I've been nothing but faithful to you for the past two years!"_

"_How do I know that, Sara? I'm only home two days out of the week. That gives you plenty of time to sleep around on me!"_

_I picked my purse up and started walking towards the door. I was done having this conversation with him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he yelled after me._

"_Away from you! I'm done, Randy; I can't handle this anymore. Your career is more important than me, I never see you anymore, and when you do come home, all we do is fight!" I slammed the door behind me and started walking to my car. I sat in the car for a few minutes, looking back at Randy's house and wondered what the hell I had just done. I was pregnant. And alone. Pregnant with a man's child who has said repeatedly that he doesn't want kids and doesn't plan on settling down for a long time. Now what was I going to do?_

"_Looks like it's just you and me, cookie," I whispered as I rubbed my belly. I started to car and headed home to start a phase in my life without Randy._

**Present Day**

I had just walked in the door from another long day. It was late; I carried Caden into the house and down the hallway to his bedroom. Poor little guy had a long day and he was exhausted. I managed to get him to wake up for a few minutes while I changed his pull up and got him into his Spiderman pajamas. I laid him in his little bed, kissed his forehead and he was out like a light again. I sighed, looking at his angel-like face while he slept. He looked so much like his father...

I walked down the hallway and headed into my bedroom. It had been such a long day. I could still hear the phones ringing in my head. I work for the city's busiest law office as their senior administrative assistant. I loved my job; it paid the bills and gave me some great legal experience while I worked my way through night school. In another year and a half, I'll be graduating with a degree as a paralegal. Mr. Russo promised me a promotion and a job as a paralegal in the firm once I graduated. By then, I'm pretty sure all of my dark brown hair will be gray and I'll be too tired to actually do any legal work. It's not that my life is bad; it's just very busy. I'm 26 years old and I swear some days I feel like I'm 40. Being a single mom to a three year old, working full time and being a full time night college student can really take its toll on a girl. I love my son, he's my whole world; it's been just me and him since before he was born. I walked out on his father when I was about three months pregnant; Randy didn't even know I was expecting. I never made an effort to track him down and let him know either. He had his chance with me; it's his loss that he's never going to know his son.

I changed into my nightgown and grabbed one of my textbooks. I still had another hour or two of studying to do before I could even think about going to sleep. I was so tired. Some days it felt like I was neglecting Caden. It felt like I only spent time with him in the morning while he was eating breakfast and then for an hour or two before he went to bed. I had to keep reminding myself that this would pass eventually and when I got my own life on track, things would be better for the two of us. I just had to keep reminding myself of that.

I started reading my book with the intention of finishing up the last two chapters before I would let myself fall asleep. I felt distracted tonight. My mind kept wandering. I hated to admit why it was hard to focus. I hated thinking about him. He was my whole world for those two years that we were together. I really thought that I had fallen in love with him. It hurts to admit to myself that he obviously didn't feel the same way about me. He didn't bother running after me that day that I ran out on him, and he never made an effort, that I know of anyways, to come find me. It felt like he had just moved on with his life, forgetting all about me, about us, about all of the fun we had together, about all of the love we had made with each other.

It was no use. I had to get up and look at it. I threw my book aside and got out of bed, heading over to the cedar chest at the foot of my bed. I knelt down in front of it, took a deep breath and opened the lid. I found it right away. I took it out and sat down on the floor, leaning my back against the chest. Before I looked at it, I close my eyes made myself promise that I was not going to let myself cry. I took another deep breath and opened my eyes. My gaze went right to his face. After I walked out on Randy, I took this photo out every night and bawled my eyes out while looking at it. It's been awhile since I've done that.

It's a picture of us standing on his front porch, our arms wrapped around each other and he's kissing me on the cheek. We look so happy. I miss him. It's been over three years and we haven't spoken or had any contact at all, but for some reason I still miss him. I look at the picture of us for a little bit longer before I sigh and put it back in its secret spot.

I dread the day that Caden starts asking about his daddy. What am I going to tell him? That his daddy didn't want him? I could never do that to my son. I have enough love for that little boy that he won't need Randy in his life. I just have to keep telling myself that we're better off without him. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on chapter 1, much appreciated. I forgot to mention that this story was a request by futureWWEdiva. Read, review and enjoy**

**Chapter 2**  
>Unfortunately for me, my son was a huge fan of the WWE. At only three years old, he already had his favorites in the ring—John Cena and John Morrison. Thankfully he didn't care for the Viper Randy Orton. I could only imagine how upset Caden would be if he knew Randy was his father. I've followed Randy's career since we've been apart; he is so impressive in the ring and to me it looks like he forgot all about what we had a few years ago. I wish I could forget all about him, but I have a daily reminder named Caden who has his steel blue eyes.<p>

The WWE was doing a house show this weekend in our home town of St. Louis. One of the lawyers I work with knew that Caden was a huge wrestling fan and got us front row rickets to the show Friday night. I was polite, smiled, and thanked him, but inside I was screaming. What if Randy was going to be there? What would I do? I haven't talked to him since that last argument we had and I stormed off on him. Caden was beyond excited to find out that we were going to the show. He kept talking about how excited he was to see John Cena wrestle right in front of him. My co-worker also got us passes to an autograph session before the show. Great. I was hoping to avoid not running into Randy at the arena, but now there's a good chance that I might run into him while our son asks him for autograph. Just great.

The day of the house show came quickly. Caden was so excited all morning; he kept jumping around doing the 'you can't see me' thing that John Cena does. After the hundredth time of him doing it, it was starting to get irritating, but I brushed it off when I saw his little face light up when I told him it was time to leave for the arena. I got Caden buckled into his car seat and took off to pick up my friend Julie. Thankfully she had agreed to come with us tonight. Julie was one of best and oldest friends; she knew all about how my relationship with Randy ended. She had no interest in professional wrestling but agreed to come with anyways for moral support just in case I did run into Randy.

Julie kept Caden amused in the car by singing the ABC's while I tried to maneuver through traffic. The streets were packed every time the WWE came into town. Because Caden was so in love with the WWE, I knew every time they were in St. Louis, and up until someone at work had gotten us tickets for tonight, I had avoided St. Louis like the plague when they were in town. I didn't want to take the chance of seeing Randy again. What on earth would I tell him if I did run into him? How would I explain Caden? Would he even want to meet his son? All I can think of is how Randy had told me over and over again about he didn't want children, he didn't want to get married, all he wanted to do was wrestle and be famous. Well, that's what he got. He wrestles and he's famous and rich. But I think I got the better deal out of the end of our relationship. I got a handsome son who is my pride and joy. It's a shame that Randy doesn't get the same pleasure I do out of being a parent to Caden. He's my whole world.

**At the arena**

**Randy's POV**

I was getting bored signing these autographs. I had been sitting at this table with Cena for almost two hours. It had to be over soon, right? I know I should appreciate the fans for all of their support; without them, I wouldn't be where I am. But it's still annoying to me to have to sit here and pretend to be happy posing for picture after picture. After about an hour, the fans all start to look the same anyways. I glance at my watch, another half an hour and I'll be done, I can hang onto until then. I can't wait to get home after the show tonight. I love wrestling in St. Louis only because then I get to go home afterward and sleep in my own bed.

I looked at the line still coming in through the door. I counted only fifteen more people to get through. I could hold on until then. I look over at my buddy John. He loves this stuff. He can't get enough of the fans, unlike me who had enough of them after the first hour. I watched him sign an autograph and take a picture with the last couple of fans. I watched with interest as a little boy, maybe three or four years old, talked John into hoisting him up on his shoulders while one of the women took a picture. For some reason the little boy looked familiar, but I had no idea why. Maybe all of the little kids that came through here started to look all alike after a while. The two women thanked John and moved away, the little boy stopped in front of me and held out a picture of me for me to sign. I tried to smile as I took the picture for him, scrawled my name across it and handed it back to him. He whispered a very quiet thank you. The two women he was with stood behind him, he turned around to the one with long brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen, and pulled her down to his level. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded handing the camera to the other woman she was with. I assumed the woman the little boy was talking to was his mother. She looked familiar. Really familiar and I couldn't figure out why.

"Do you mind if Caden takes a picture with you? We understand if you're in a hurry to get going since we're the last ones. But it would mean a lot to him," the woman with the long blonde hair asked me. I nodded distractedly at the blonde, but couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from the brunette. Why did she look like someone I knew? It was driving me crazy. The little boy came over next to me and I lifted him on the table in front of me, we smiled and the camera flash went off. I set the little guy back down on the floor and the blonde shook my hand, saying thank you. I looked over at the brunette who was trying to avoid my eyes. Why did she look so familiar? If I didn't ask her who she was, it was going to drive me insane.

"Thanks for coming to see us, buddy," I said to the little guy, giving him a high five. "I'm sorry, miss, I don't mean to be rude, but you look so familiar. Have we met before? I grew up in St. Louis, maybe we went to high school together?"

She turned and faced me, the second I got a good luck at her eyes, I knew who she was. It was Sara...the woman who had left me almost four years ago for almost no reason at all. "Nice to see you again, Randy..." she said softly as she took the little boy's hand and led him out of the room. What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sara's POV

I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe I just came face to face with my ex-boyfriend and that Caden had his picture taken with his father. Caden had no idea that Randy was his father; in fact, Caden hasn't brought up the fact that all the other kids in preschool have a daddy but him. Julie must have sensed that I was having a hard time processing all of this. She's an angel and decided to take control of getting us to our seats and calming down an over excited Caden who still bouncing around because he had just met his hero, John Cena.

I followed Julie and Caden into the arena and followed them to our seats. Our front row seats, I should add. We would have a perfect view of all of the action from our seats. Part of me was excited that Caden would be able to see everything and the other part was scared that I would meet Randy's eyes again. It was so weird seeing him again after all of these years. It took all of my strength not to blurt out that Caden was his son and to demand to know whether or not he was going to be a part of our son's life or not. That wouldn't be fair to Randy, I knew that deep down inside. It wouldn't be fair to expect Randy, who had no idea that he even had a son, to immediately step up and be part of his life.

I didn't even know if I wanted to be part of Caden's life. We had gotten along the first three years of his life just fine without Randy. I'm sure we could get along without him in the future as well. I just had to try a little bit harder to remind myself that Randy had always said that he didn't want children and I also had to remind myself that he never ran after me that night I stormed off on him. A few months after that last fight, it started to finally sink in that my relationship with Randy hadn't been as perfect as I thought it was. It was pretty obvious that I was just another notch in his bedpost, another conquest conquered. I was just another girl to him. That hurt. A lot.

The show started on time and Caden sat in my lap the entire time, except when he would get too excited and hand to stand up and watch the action from the barricades with wide eyes. It scared me to know that this business was part of him even if he didn't know it yet. His father, his grandfather, his great grandfather and his uncle were all a part of this crazy world. What would I do in 20 years if he decided he wanted to follow this dream too? Would I let him do it? I didn't know. The career that Randy had chosen had made it hard to be with him. He was always gone. I wanted to keep thinking and analyzing this, but all of the sudden I heard Randy's music start to play and I turned around to watch him come down to the ring. He was absolutely perfect. He was tall and muscular in all of the right places. His body was perfect. His cold blue eyes looked around the crowd, a little voice in the back of my head wondered if he was looking for me. Surely he had recognized me when we left the autograph room. The look on his face when he realized who I was, reminded me of someone who had just seen a ghost. I took a little bit of pride in knowing that I had just had that effect on him. Serves him right.

The show ended around 10:00 and I could tell that Caden was tired. He tried so hard to keep his little eyes open, but I knew the second I got him strapped into his car seat, he was going to be out. We made out way out of the arena and into the lobby. There were so many people who had had the same idea we had when it came to leaving. After about fifteen minutes of patiently waiting for our turn to get out the door, we made it. I had picked Caden up a while ago so he didn't have to stand, and he had fallen asleep against my shoulder. Julie was talking to me about something as we made our way out to the parking lot, but I couldn't pay attention to her. My attention was focused on two men standing by a bus on the side of the parking lot. Because it had taken us so long to get out of the arena, we were one of the last people to be in the parking lot. I recognized one of the men right away as Randy. I said softly to Julie, "Jules, do you see that guy over there, the taller one?" She nodded. "That's Randy. Do you think he saw us?" She nodded. "Shit. Do you think he knows it me?"

"I don't know...but I think you to need think fast about what you want to do, because he's coming this way." I looked up and sure enough he was only a few feet away. He had that smirk on his face. The one that used to drive me insane with desire for him. Right now, however, I wanted to slap it off of his face, thinking about how I had to raise our son alone.

"Sara..." he said as he walked up to me and Julie with a sleeping Caden still in my arms.

"Oh, hi Randy."

"What are you doing here tonight?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here tonight? Someone from work got us tickets."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that. I just meant, wow. I haven't seen you in like four years and now all of the sudden here you are. How have you been?"

I didn't say anything for a few minutes, mostly because I had no idea what to say to him. There were a million things I wanted to yell and scream at him, but I didn't even know where to start. Julie touched my shoulder and held out her arms to take Caden from me so she could get him buckled in his seat. I thanked her and forced myself to look at Randy's face. He had changed. His eyes were still that cold steel blue, but his face was more mature. It was hard to explain, but it almost looked like he had been hurt or gone through some rough times since we've been apart.

"I'm all right. Still living in St. Louis for now. How have you been?" I asked awkwardly.

"Good. Real good. I've been living my dream for the last four years."

I smiled, not sure what to say, because it was his dream that caused me to have to raise our son alone.

We stood around awkwardly for a few more minutes, neither of us really knowing what to say to the other. He finally looked at his watch and noticed how late it was getting. "Um. I guess you were probably on your way home." I nodded, glancing at the car to see Julie waiting patiently in the passenger's seat/ "I'm in town for a few days, if you're not busy, would you like to get together? I feel like we ended on unsettled terms..." he trailed off, not looking at me.

"Things were pretty settled as far as I was concerned, Randy. You made it pretty clear to me that you weren't looking for anything long term and that I pretty much didn't fit in your life at the moment."

"I'm sorry...I can be a real jerk sometimes, Sara. You probably know that better than anyone," he said with a small smile, probably remembering how we would fight and scream and argue, but I would always forgive him in the end.

"Yeah, you sure were a jerk when you wanted to be," I said, finding myself return his smile.

"So...can I see you tomorrow sometime? Maybe we can get together for lunch tomorrow?"

I thought about it for a minute. I might as well talk to him. I would have to eventually tell him about Caden, so I might as well just lay everything out for him and see what he wants to do. It doesn't matter to me if he wants to be a part of our son's life or not; like I said before, I have enough love for that little boy for two people. He was my world.

"I'd like that." I wrote down my number for him quickly and he promised to call tomorrow morning and set up a time for us to meet. I said good night to him and quickly got into the car before I had to have any more nervous conversation with him. Julie let me drive in silence for a few minutes before she finally begged me to tell her what happened. She was shocked that I actually agreed to meet with him tomorrow.

"Are you taking Caden with you? I can watch him if you want me to. It might be kind of weird if you show up with him and then drop a bomb on Randy that he's Caden father."

"Julie, this is why you're my best friend. You know what I'm thinking sometimes before I even do," I said with a smile and squeezed her hand. I dropped her off at her apartment and headed home. As I laid a still sleeping Caden in his bed, I thought about whether or not Caden would have been better off knowing his father from the beginning. And I wondered if Randy was even going to care that he had a son. I guess I would find out tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I had a hard time sleep Saturday night. I kept replaying my relationship with Randy over and over in my head. I had been head over heels for him after the first date we went on. I had just moved to St. Louis from a little town in northern Missouri and was working as a bartender at a seedy bar at the time. He had been sent home from work for a few weeks because of a shoulder injury. He was supposed to be at home resting, not in a bar drowning his sorrows. It was a slow Friday night at the bar, not many customers except for him a few other guys, so I got to play the part of the sympathetic bartender while he let out all of his problems on me. The more I listened to him, the worse I felt for him. He was trying to live his dream but had gotten sidelined by an injury, which if it had been more severe, would have ended his career. Luckily, it was only going to keep him out of action for a few weeks.

I started to drift off to sleep after glancing at the alarm clock beside my bed and realized that it was close to three in the morning, and that in nine short hours I would be having lunch with my ex-boyfriend, who also had no clue that he was the father on my son. The last thought that ran through my mind before I finally drifted off for the night was Randy kissing me in the rain. A nice thought to fall asleep to.

The next morning Caden was wide awake at seven, jumping on my bed, begging me to let him watch Mickey Mouse. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I found myself start to smile as I looked at his blue eyes. I love this little boy. I wouldn't change the past for anything; if I did, there's a chance I might not have this little miracle in my life.

The morning passed quickly, at breakfast, Caden relived his exciting night last night. He kept saying how cool it was that he got to meet John Cena. I waited for him to say how cool it was to have met Randy Orton also. He never mentioned Randy. I decided to bring it up just so I could gauge his reaction.

"So, Caden, what did you think about meeting Randy Orton last night. He's a pretty good wrestler too, don't you think?" I held my breath as I waited for his response.

He shrugged his little shoulders, "It was ok I guess. I like John Cena better. Randy Orton is a big meanie head. John is nice." Oh, the innocence of a child; everything is black and white. What you see is what you get. I wish adults could be like that sometimes.

After a morning of coloring with Caden and trying to read my terminology textbook, Julie came over to watch Caden. I went into my bedroom to get ready. I had no idea what I should wear today. I changed my clothes about ten times before I finally settled on a old pair of jeans, sneakers and a white hooded sweatshirt. I pulled my long brown hair back into a simply ponytail. I put on just a hint of make-up, remembering that Randy never liked it when I wore a lot of make-up. I stopped myself as I putting on my lip gloss, wondering why I just thought of that and why I though t it was important right now. I wasn't going to meet him to impress him, I was going to see if I had enough guts to tell him that he had a son.

I kissed Caden goodbye, thanked Julie for the fiftieth time for coming to stay with him today so I could do this and promised that I would be back soon. I got into my car and looked at the address I had written down for where I was supposed to meet Randy. He wanted to meet at the bar and grill at the golf course. If I remember right, that place is pretty fancy. I wonder if he picked that place so he could try and impress me; I'm going to hate telling him that I didn't agree to meet with him so he could try and impress me. I sighed as I started across town, turning on the radio to a country station to try and distract myself from my own thoughts while I drove. I felt a lump rise up in my throat when I started really listening to the words of the song that was on.

_Sure I think about you now and then But it's been a long long time I've got a good life now I've moved on So when you cross my mind_

_I try not to think about What might have been Cause that was then And we have taken different roads  
><em> 

_We can't go back again There's no use giving in And there's no way to know What might have been_

Little did I know that Randy was sitting in his Hummer in the parking lot of the golf club, listening to the same song, thinking about me.

**Randy's POV**

I thought about Sara a lot last night and this morning. I never figured out why she just up and left me that one night. Sure, we had just had a huge fight, but I didn't think it was so horrible that she would have just given up on me. I know I had told her time and time again that I wasn't ready to settle down with her. She seemed like she understood that. But what she didn't seem to understand was that, even though I wasn't ready to settle down with her right then and there, I still saw myself with her eventually. I really liked her, I even loved her. We had gotten along so well, she understood me.

_We could sit and talk about this all night long And wonder why we didn't last Yes they might be the best days We will ever know But we'll have to leave them in the past_

She had to be one of the most understanding women that I had ever dated. She understood that my career was important to me, and everything was perfect; until she kept bringing up kids. I still have no idea why she thought that was such an important topic to talk about. I was careful, I always used protection, so there shouldn't have been any "accidents". Almost four years later, I still feel bad knowing that one of the last things that I had said to her was that if she ended up pregnant it would have been because she was sleeping around on me. I knew for a fact that Sara liked me enough that she would never cheat on me. I guess I don't really have an explanation for why I would say such an awful thing to her.

_So try not to think about What might have been 'Cause that was then And we have taken different roads  
><em> 

_We can't go back again There's no use giving in And there's no way to know What might have been_

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw a little blue car pull up. This must be Sara. I got out of the truck and stood by the bumper, watching her park the car and get out. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her start walking towards me. She still takes my breath away even though she was just wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. I had almost forgotten how pretty she was and how she had the clearest and bright blue eyes I had ever seen.

She said hello softly and smiled at me. I forgot how to speak for a few seconds before she suggested that we go inside and get a table. I nodded and followed her inside. As we got settled in and the waiter took order our orders, we started catching up. I was impressed that after she had broken up with me, she had decided to get a 'real' job instead of bartending and was in the middle of getting her paralegal degree. She had also moved out of that apartment she had lived in on the bad side of town and was now renting a nice townhouse. It looked like she had done pretty well for herself.

She asked me about my life now. I told her about my travels with the WWE and performing in front of thousands of people every night. "Sounds like everything turned out all right for you, Randy," she said softly as she took a drink of her water. I nodded. Something was bothering me. She had told me a lot about her life in the past four years, but she had never mentioned the little boy she was with last night. I almost didn't want to ask if that was her son, in case he wasn't actually hers and was a nephew or something.

"Um. Who was the little boy that was with you last night?" I finally just blurted out. The question must have taken her by surprise judging by the startled look on her face. She took another drink of water before answering me.

"That was Caden. He's my son," she said softly. I noticed that she avoided looking at me when she said that.

"Oh. How old is he?"

"He'll be four in a few months." She still wasn't looking at me; her attention was focused on the tablecloth right now.

"I see." I didn't want to ask, but I had to know. I wanted to know if she had gotten married or if there had been another boyfriend after we had broken up. "Well this is really awkward, but...is Caden's father still around? I mean, did you get married or something?"

"No. His father...isn't in his life at all."

"Huh. I don't mean to pry, but do I know the guy? I assume it's someone from St. Louis." I was being pushy, but I was jealous. I was jealous because another man had been sleeping with Sara. My Sara.

"Yeah, you know him..." she trailed off as her face started to turn red. It must be someone embarrassing if she was turning red like this; maybe it was a one night stand or a married man. Now I was curious.

"Who?"

"Well, here's the thing, Randy. Do you remember that last fight we had and then we didn't see each other after that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what we were fighting about?"

"Not really. I think it had something to do with kids or something. Why?"

"Well...I was twelve weeks pregnant when we had that argument."

My heart stopped. What was she trying to tell me?

"Caden is your son, Randy."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, thanks much for the reviews. Love 'em. Here's the next one, you know the drill: Read, Review and Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

**Sara's POV**

Randy looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car for a few minutes. I wasn't sure what to do right now while he composed himself. I was sure he would have been yelling and screaming at me if we hadn't been sitting in a crowded restaurant right now.

"Randy...are you going to say something?" I asked softly, breaking him from his trance.

"I have a son?"

I nodded.

"We have a son together?"

I nodded again.

He closed his eyes and was mumbling to himself. The people at the table next to us were starting to wonder what the heck was going on at our table. I tried smiling at them to let them know that everything was ok, but inside my heart was racing; I knew what I just told Randy wasn't ok. I had just dropped a bomb on him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked as I started grabbing my purse and getting ready to go. Randy nodded, obviously still in shock at what I had just told him. I followed him to the cash register and was going to give the waitress my debit card, when Randy pushed my hand away and paid for my lunch. "Let's go," he said softly after he signed the credit card receipt. I followed him outside and walked over to my car. It made me nervous that he hadn't said anything yet.

I leaned against my car. "Will you please say something, Randy?" I asked.

He was silent for a few more seconds. "What do you want me to say, Sara? I run into you after not seeing you for almost four years and the first thing you tell me if that we have a kid together? Why didn't I know about him sooner?" I could tell he was trying to control the anger in his voice; unfortunately, I could see the anger in his eyes even if I couldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry-" he cut me off.

"You're sorry? I find out that I have a kid and all you can say is I'm sorry!" He had started to raise his voice. I quickly looked around the parking lot to see if there was anyone close by in case Randy's anger got the best of him while we were having this conversation.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"Sara, why did you feel like you couldn't tell me? I think I have a right to know if I'm a father."

"I didn't think you would want to know, Randy. You made it pretty clear to me that you had interest in becoming a father. Do you remember what you said to me that day that I left?" Randy shook his head no, even though I knew full well that he remembered what hurtful things he said to me that day. "You said that you had been careful, and if I ended up pregnant it would only be because I was cheating on you. How do you think that made me feel, Randy? How do you think I felt, knowing that I was already pregnant with your baby, and scared to tell you?" I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes; I wiped at my eyes before they could fall. There was no way that I was going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry over this. I had been through too much and was too strong to let him see me be weak now.

"I don't know what to say, Sara. I feel like such an ass. I had no idea that you were pregnant. If you had told me, things might have been different."

"Tell me how things would have been different, Randy? Would you have really stepped up and been a man and raised this baby with me? Or would you have run? I bet you would have run. I don't know how many times you had told me that you didn't want kids. How do you think that made me feel, Randy?" I looked around the parking lot, seeing that people were finishing up their lunches and were starting to come outside. If we stayed here we were going to have an audience soon.

"I don't know what I would have done. I really don't. You understand that this is a shock to me, right? Never in a million years would I have imagined that I had a kid. A son. With you..." he was talking so softly. I looked down at his hands; they kept hesitating to take mine. I knew if he touched me right now, I would be a goner. I would do anything he wanted me to; I had always been a sucker for this man. It had been way too long since I've seen him last, I thought about him every day and every time I looked at my son, I was reminded of him. There was no escaping Randy Orton.

He kept his hands to himself, however. I let out the breath that I had been holding in. "What do we do now, Sara? Can I meet him? Does he know about me? Can I be a part of his life? Do you want me to be a part of his life?" he was asking these questions very quickly, like if he didn't get them out, he might have never asked them.

I nodded. I knew this would come one day; I knew eventually that either Caden or Randy would find out about each other and I would have to deal with this. I just didn't know that it was going to happen so soon. "If you want to. I have to warn you, though. Caden has no idea who his father is; he's never asked why he doesn't have a daddy but the other kids in preschool does."

"I'd like to see him, Sara," he said softly. "Are you busy the rest of the day? I mean, we don't have to do it today, I'm in town for a couple of days, but I'd really like to meet him."

"I guess that would be all right. Do you want to follow me home?" He nodded and walked towards his Hummer while I got into my little beat up car. I turned the radio on softly to distract me from the thoughts racing through my head while I made the drive across town. I kept looking in the rear view mirror to try to convince myself that this was really happening. Randy was following me back to my house to meet his son. I had waited almost four years for this day. I wondered how Caden was going to react when he found out Randy was his dad. I decided not to tell him right away, instead I would let them get to know each other first and deal with the paternity later. I felt the tears that I had wiped away well back up in my eyes as I drove. I loved this song.

_I can't remember why we fell apart _

_From something that was so meant to be  
>Forever was the promise in our hearts<br>Now more and more I wonder where you are_

_Do I ever cross your mind (anytime?)  
>Do you ever wake up reaching out for me<br>Do I ever cross your mind (anytime?)_  
><em>I miss you <em>

_Still have your picture in a frame  
>I hear your footsteps down the hall<br>I swear I hear your voice, driving me insane  
>How I wish that you would call to say<em>

We finally arrived at my townhouse. I pulled in the driveway while Randy parked his enormous truck in the street. As I walking up the front walk, I saw the living room curtains move and Caden's little face peeked out. His face lit up when he saw that I was home. It doesn't matter how many times I see that look on his face, it still makes my heart melt every time.

Randy walked slowly up the front walk; it almost looked like he was having second thoughts about properly meeting his son for the first time. He stood next to me, staring at the front door. I could tell he was nervous. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" I asked softly. We hadn't gone inside yet, so I was still giving him the opportunity to run if he wanted to.

"I'm ready..." he said quietly. I opened the front door as he followed me. Caden came running out of the living room and immediately wrapped his arms around my legs, hugging me like I had been gone for days instead of just an hour and a half. "Hey buddy. Did you and Julie have fun?" I asked as I untangled him from my legs and he took my hand so I could follow him into the living room to see the fort him and Julie had made out of couch pillows while I was gone. "Very nice," I said to Caden as he showed me how to get inside of it. I watched him play for a minute or two when I realized that Randy was still standing by the front door, looking like he had just seen a ghost. He looked terrified.

"Hey, Caden," I said slowly. His little head poked out of the 'window'. "Do you want to meet a friend of mommy's?" I said as I looked back at Randy who decided to move a few more steps inside the living room. Caden crawled out of his fort and stood next to me. "Caden, this is mommy's friend Randy. Randy this is Caden."

Caden took a step closer to Randy, checking him out. I held my breath hoping that Caden wouldn't start screaming. Randy held his hand out to his son and Caden slapped him a high five with a big smile. I let out the breath I was holding in and smiled. I think we were going to get along just fine. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Much thanks for all the reviews, you guys are AMAZING!**

**Chapter 6**

Sara's POV

"Mama?"

"Yeah, Caden?"

"Why is Randy Orton at our house?" my son asked in his little voice. I look over at Randy who is looking at me for an explanation.

"Well, cookie, Randy is a friend of mommy's and he came over today to meet you. Do you know what Randy told me on the way here?" Randy cocked his head to the side while Caden looked at with anticipation. "He said that his favorite thing to do in the whole world is to play Army guys!"

Caden's little face broke out into a big smile as he let out a whoop of joy! He ran down the hall to his bedroom. I could hear him banging around in his room, getting all his little Army guys ready to bring out in the living room.

"Army guys, huh? How exactly does one play Army guys, Sara?" Randy asked with a smirk.

I patted his shoulder, "Just follow Caden's lead. You'll be fine."

Randy looked terrified when Caden came back into the living room, dragging a big box of little Army men behind him. I smiled as I watched Randy get down on the floor and start playing with his son. Julie was waiting in the kitchen for me. I was fairly certain that these two were going to get along just fine, so I went into the kitchen to talk to Julie before she took off. I grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge and sat down at the table across from Julie. She has this huge cheesy smile on her face and I could tell it was killing her not to know what had happened between me and Randy during our lunch date.

"Spill it, Sara. Why is he here?" she said softly so he wouldn't overhear us.

"Well, I told him the truth. I told him that I had been pregnant with Caden when we broke up."

"Did he ask why he didn't find out until now? I mean, geez, Caden is going to be four in a few months. Randy's missed out on a lot of the little guy's life."

I nodded in agreement. "He has missed out on a lot. But I think they're going to be fine."

"So what did he say when you told him?"

"He was shocked. He had no idea. It was actually his idea to come over here and meet him since he's home for a couple of days. I just hope I'm doing the right thing. We haven't decided when we're going to tell Caden that Randy is his dad. It's weird that he's never brought it up before. Do you know what I mean?"

"Not really. He's still pretty little, he probably just doesn't understand yet. He will eventually and you two are probably better off telling him sooner than later. Is Randy going to stick around now?" Julie asked slyly. I knew exactly what she was getting at. She wanted to know if I was going to try and get back together with Randy.

"I have no idea. I don't even know if he feels that way about me anymore; hell I don't even know if I feel that way about him anymore. It's been a really long time, Jules. I had to move on with my life when I left him. There was nothing for me to do but to move forward."

"So, you're telling me that if Randy asked you to have the perfect little family—-you, him and Caden—you might say no?" She looked confused.

"I don't know. I'm just going to take this one day at a time. It was quite a shock to even run into him last night. And now look...he's here, in my living room, on his hands and knees, playing Army guys with his son that up until about an hour ago, he didn't even knew that he had." We got up from the table and peeked into the living room. Randy was lying on his back, while Caden surrounded him in little plastic men. You could tell that Randy was trying really hard to be patient while Caden did this. He looked up and I caught his eye; he winked at me. I blushed and went back into the kitchen.

Julie stayed for about another half an hour before she had to take off for work. She hugged and kissed Caden good-bye and promised to come back soon and color with him some more. A few minutes after she left, I noticed that it was time for Caden's afternoon nap. If he didn't have a nap in the afternoon, he was a little bear the rest of the night. I couldn't handle that.

"Ready for quiet time, cookie?" I asked him and I took his little hand in mine and led him down the hallway to his bedroom. He stopped and looked around me, "Randy, are you going to come and cover me up?" he asked. Randy nodded and followed us into Caden's room. He climbed into his little bed, I handed him his old teddy bear and motioned for Randy to come over and cover his son up. I handed him his Buzz Lightyear blanket and Randy very gently, almost like he was afraid of hurting him, laid the blanket on top of Caden. I whispered "I love you, cookie" as his beautiful blue eyes fluttered a few times before finally giving into nap time.

I tiptoed out of the room and Randy followed me. He shut the door very quietly and we went back out into the living room. Now what were we going to do? I sat down on the couch and Randy sat down beside me. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before he finally cleared his throat and said something.

"He's an amazing little guy," he said softly. "He has quite the imagination. You've been doing a great job with him, Sara."

"Thank you. It's been hard doing it alone, but I think it's made both of us stronger people. I loved that little guy so much, I can't even begin to describe it. He's changed my whole life."

"I wish I could have been there from the beginning."

Neither of us said anything for a few more minutes. From the corner of my eye, I could see his hand inching closer towards mine. I kept my hand as still as I could. I didn't know what I wanted to happen right now; it felt like everything was moving really fast and I wasn't ready for that.

"Sara..." he said softly as he shifted himself on the couch so he was sitting facing me. I turned so I was facing him as well. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but would you be all right with a DNA test?"

"Are you serious, Randy? You don't think Caden is yours? Have you looked at the boy? He looks just like you. I have to live with that every day, him looking just like you while I force myself not to think about you. I can't believe you just asked me for a DNA test."

"Sara-"

"No. I know what you're doing. You still think that I cheated on you when you would go out on the road." Because Caden was napping, I had to be careful not to raise my voice even though I was really upset that Randy had brought this old argument up again. "Here's a news flash, Randy. I never cheated on you. I loved you. I loved you a lot. I knew that your dream of being a wrestler was the most important thing to you, and that you didn't want to get tied down with a family. That's why I never tried to tell you about our son/" I was angry, I hopped off the couch and started pacing back and forth. "Caden is your son, Randy. You can take my word and be a part of his life, or you can think the worst of me and get a DNA test done. Either way, you're going to realize that he is yours. There was never anyone else."

Randy stood up and stood close to me; he towered over me and glared down at me. I wasn't backing down. "I believe you, Sara. I know that you wouldn't have cheated on me, but I need to know for sure. When the results come back saying that he's mine, all it's going to do is make this more real for me."

"Why can't you-" he cut me off by pulling me into his arms as his mouth crashed down on mine. I instantly felt myself melt against him. He still had it. He smirked at me as he pulled away, leaving me dazed.

"Still can't believe that's the only way to get you to stop talking sometimes..." he said with a smile. I blushed remembering all of the times he had tried to get me to stop talking and what it eventually led to.

"I can't believe it still works," I said softly as I winked at him. Yeah, we were definitely going to get along just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Really short chapter this time, wanted to get it out before I take off for the weekend. Thank you soooo much for the reviews-much appreciated!**

**Chapter 7**

Randy had to leave to get back on the road a few days later. He promised that he would call soon. It didn't really matter to me if he called or not. I made it clear that if he wanted to be in Caden's life, that he needed to be consistent. He couldn't just be a father to him when it was convenient; being a parent is a full time job. I could already tell that my son was getting attached to Randy. It scared me a little bit because we still hadn't told him that Randy was his father. Randy said he wanted to wait until the test results came back positive and then tell him. I told him that was a waste of time, because they were going to come back saying that he was the father, so why bother waiting?

He had made an appointment at the local hospital for a DNA test for him and Caden. I still don't know what the point of even taking the test was; I knew Caden was Randy's son. For two reasons, Randy was the only man I had been sleeping with, and reason number two is that for the last three and half years I have had to live with a carbon copy of Randy. Caden looks just like him and has his mannerisms as well. It's like living with a miniature Randy some days.

A few weeks went by and everything seemed to be all right for the three of us. Caden really liked getting to hang out with Randy when he was back in St. Louis. He even got to meet his hero John Cena face to face. John actually came home with Randy one weekend. Caden was so excited that his hero John Cena was in his living room I thought he was going to bounce off the walls! Of course the first thing my son did was drag his box of Army men out into the living room. I have the cutest picture of Caden, John and Randy on their hands and knees staging an Army guy war in my living room. John was a great guy; he got a kick out of Caden; which was good, because Caden absolutely idolized John. I watched Randy and John play with my son. Randy was a natural. I was so glad that Randy and Caden were getting along.

The DNA test results had come to Randy's house yesterday. He said he was going to bring them over today. He was going to be home for almost a week and wanted to spend all the time he could with Caden. But I wonder, if that result, for some horrible reason, say that he's not Caden's father, is he still going to hang around? It would hurt my son terribly if Randy just stopped coming around. Caden was really starting to get attached to him. He asked me every night at bedtime when Randy was coming over again. I told him 'soon' which seemed to pacify his little mind. I warned Randy about this when he came over tonight with the results. It was later, probably around 9:00 and we had just put Caden to bed. We were sitting in the living room, enjoying a beer, and trying to make polite conversation with each other, when I knew we both wanted to know what was in that envelope.

It's not that I was nervous that Randy wouldn't be the father, I knew he was. I was nervous because Randy had said that him knowing for sure would make this more 'real' to him. I guess I didn't understand what that mean. Being a parent has been 'real' to me since I found out I was pregnant. After a few minutes of avoiding the subject, I sighed in frustration and poked Randy in the arm. "Are you going to sit here all night talking about the weather or are you going to open that envelope?"

He smirked at me, setting his beer down on the coffee table and opening the envelope. I watched his face as he took the results out and read them. A smile started spreading across his face as he finished reading them and put them back in the envelope, setting it on the floor. "I'm a father..." he whispered as he turned to look at me.

"You are. And you're on your way to being a great father, Randy. Caden is absolutely crazy about you already. I need to know something, though."

"What?" he said softly as he reached for my hand. I felt a blush creeping on my cheeks at the feeling of my hand in his.

"I need to know if you're going to stick around now that you know for sure. I don't want you around if all you're going to do is be here for a little while and then drop out of his life. It isn't fair to Caden."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sara. I mean, I have to travel for my job, but I promise you that I will be here as much as I can for him."

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure..."

I turned the tv on and we started watching the local news. It was starting to get late; I wonder if Randy thought he was spending the night? Part of me wants him to, that part wants us to just forget that we had broken up in the first place and just be a happy little family together. The other part of me is constantly reminded that because he had accused me of cheating on him while he was away, and because he said over and over again that he didn't want kids, I had to raise our son alone for the first three and a half years of his life. That was the part that didn't want him to stay here tonight. That was the part that wanted him to go away. I was feeling really conflicted; do I want him or don't I? We've only kissed once since he's been coming around. It was an amazing kiss, but the only one that's happened.

"So...now there's something I've got to ask you, Sara," he said, breaking the silence between us.

"What?"

"What happens with us?"

"What do you mean, what happened with us, Randy? There is no us."

"Have you ever thought about there being an us again?"

I didn't know what to say. Part of me thought about it all the time, but the other part was level headed and reminded me that I had worked hard to get where I was and that I couldn't get distracted by foolish things like love right now.

"I don't know, I guess. It's been a really long time, Randy..." I trailed off as he moved closer to me on the couch. He was so close right now; I could smell his expensive cologne.

"I think we should try again," he whispered as his lips gently brushed against my ear. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you when we were dating. These last few weeks with you and Caden have been amazing...I want another chance, Sara."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: New chapter! Much love for all of the reviews. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**  
>I was stunned. It had been such a long time since we've broken up. So much had happened over the past four years. What was I going to do? I had been so heartbroken when me and Randy broken up, that I haven't dated anyone since then. I've been so busy raising my son on my own, with work, and with going to school. I thought about Randy at least once a day.<p>

"Another chance? It didn't work the first time, Randy. What makes you think that it's going to work now?" I asked softly. More than anything, I wanted to get back together with him and forget that we had broken up at all, but there was this little voice in the back of my mind that said to be careful about jumping in so quickly.

"I didn't want to break up the first time, Sara. I never wanted you to leave me. I've missed you," he trailed off, pushing a lock of hair out of my face. "Have you missed me?"

"I have. I've missed you a lot, but I needed to do what was right for me and Caden. I knew you weren't ready for kids yet, and I didn't want to push that responsibility on you when you weren't ready."

"I'm ready now. Believe it or not, I've matured quite a bit since we've last seen each other. I'm ready to be a father now, I want to be a big part of Caden's life. I also want to be part of your life, Sara."

I didn't know what to say. I looked in his eyes to see if he was being sincere. "Please give me another chance, baby. I want to be a part of your life again. I want us to be a family." He leaned in and kissed me softly by my ear. I shivered at the feeling of his kiss on my skin. He smiled as he pulled away.

"Let's take this slow, Randy. It's been a long time, and now there is someone else that we need to consider. Our son. What if it doesn't work out between us, and Caden gets caught in the middle? I don't want to hurt him."

"I won't hurt either of you, I promise."

"All right. I guess we can give it another shot. When should be tell Caden that you're his father?" I asked nervously, biting my lip.

"Soon, I would think. I'd also like to bring him over to mom and dad's house so we can meet them. They are his grandparents after all."

I nodded. "Ok. How about we tell him tomorrow?"

_**The next day**_

Randy came over the next morning while Caden was eating his cereal. I was leaning against the counter, nervously tapping my fingers against the counter while Randy came in through the front door. Caden's little face lit up when he saw him come into kitchen. My face lit up a little bit too.

Randy sat down next to Caden at the kitchen table, I had a smile on my face as I watched my son and his father get wrapped up in their own little conversation while I got Randy a cup of coffee. I saw down across from Caden and watched in amazement as they talked on and on to each other. The smile on my son's face told me that I was making the right decision by letting Randy into our lives.

"Hey, cookie. Mama wants to talk to you about something," I said softly, interrupting their conversation.

Randy broke his attention away from his son and reached across the table for my hand. Caden was looking at me too, he also looked a little be surprised when he saw me and Randy holding hands.

"Caden, there is something I need to tell you. You know how the other kids in preschool have both a mommy and daddy?"

He nodded. "Taylor said I didn't have a daddy, he said I only had a mommy." His little face turned from excited that Randy was here to sad. My heart was breaking for him. I knew I should have told him a long time ago about Randy. But, what would I have said to him? Randy had no idea that he even had a son until a few weeks ago.

"Here's the thing, cookie. You do have a daddy. And your daddy loves you very much."

Caden looked at me confused, then he looked over at Randy, with the same confused look on his face. "Caden, honey, Randy is your daddy."

He looked confused for a little bit longer, then once his little mind was able to process what I just told him, a huge smile broke out onto this face. "Does this mean that Randy is going to live with us?" he asked excitedly.

Randy held back a laugh at his son's excitement. "I'd love to live with ya, buddy. We got to ask mommy though." He looked over at me. "What do you think, Sara? Do you want me to live with you?" I knew what he was really asking. He was asking if I was serious about letting him be a family with me and Caden.

"I think that's a great idea, Caden."

Caden let out a whoop of joy as he jumped off of his chair and ran around the table to give me a big hug. I leaned down and hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head before I let him go. "Do you want to play Army guys with me?" he asked Randy excitedly.

"Sure, buddy, why don't you go get them out of your room and get them set up? I'll be right there."

Caden nodded and ran out of the kitchen and down the hall into his bedroom. Once he was out of sight, Randy sighed. "That went a hell of lot better than I expected it to go."

"I know. I don't think he really understands yet. It would have been a lot harder if we had told him when he was older. I'm glad we told him now."

"Me too. Sara," he said, getting up from his chair and walking around the table to sit down next to me. "I was serious when I said that I wanted to live with you and Caden. I know you're all settled in here, but do you think you two would like to move into my house with me?" he asked, suddenly looking really nervous.

I thought about it for a few seconds. That little voice in the back of my mind was back again. But only this time, it was telling me to go ahead and take this chance, jump in head first. "My lease is up in about a month. Can we wait until then?" I asked.

He nodded. "Absolutely, take your time."

"I'm ready!" We both heard Caden shout from the living room. "Well, Sara. Duty calls. I've got a game of Army guys to play with my son. I'll be back from the war soon," he chuckled as he kissed me on the cheek before he headed out into the living room.

I sat back in my chair and found myself smiling. Life was good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few weeks went by and everything was working out really well with our new little family. When Randy had time off, he spent it at my place. We rarely spent anytime at his house. We were beginning to fall into a familiar routine; which was nice, but at the same time it was a little bit scary. It was scary to me when Randy had to go back to work after being home for a few days. Caden always cried a little bit when Randy told him that he had to leave him to go back on the road. He was too little to understand that this was daddy's job and that he had to leave him at home.

"But, I don't want you to leave!" Caden cried as he stuck his bottom lip out and his blue eyes filled with tears. "I want you to stay here with me and mommy."

"I gotta go, buddy. I have to go to work. I'll be back soon. Just a few days, ok?" Randy said as he knelt down and said softly.

"I wanna go with you."

"Not this time, bud. Mommy needs you here with her, and you've got preschool yet. You can come with me soon. I promise when school is all done for the summer, you can come with me."

"I don't want to stay here with mommy."

"Why not?" Yeah, why not? I wondered. This was starting to hurt my feelings.

"Because mommy isn't as good as playing Army guys as you are," that little bottom lip stuck out again making Randy chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure if you showed her how me and you play Army guys, she could catch on. I think mommy's pretty smart and could handle it while I'm gone. Couldn't you, Sara?" he asked as he looked over at me with a smile. I nodded.

After a few more minutes of Caden pleading for his dad to stay here with him, Randy was able to break away. I walked with him outside to his truck. He leaned up against the side and held out his arms for me to come closer. I sighed as I rested in his strong arms. I had missed this. We had grown close again, it almost felt like some days we had never been apart for four years. Everything was perfect.

"I'll be back in three days, do you think you two can hang on without me for that long?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll think we'll be fine. Lonely, but somehow we'll muddle through."

"When I get back, can we think about you and Caden moving in with me?"

"I guess so. My lease is up in two weeks. We should probably find somewhere to live, huh?" I asked with a shy smile. He pulled into his arms closer and squeezed me tight. He let me go long enough to lean down and place a very gentle kiss on my lips. We had been taking things really slow since we got back together, and this was about as far as we had gone; just kissing.

"I should get going. I'll call you later, Sara." I nodded as I watched him climb into the truck and pull away from the curb. I watched his truck until it was out of sight, then I wrapped my arms around myself and headed back into the house.

_**Two Months Later**_

I was running around like a mad woman, with Caden jumping up in down in excitement, following me around the house, getting under my feet. Where was Randy? I swore he promised that he was going to help me out today. I was trying to finish up twenty little gift bags for Caden's birthday party guests, I still had to frost the birthday cake and finish making lunch. Randy was no where to be found at the moment.

"Mommy! Is it time for my birthday party yet!" Caden asked excitedly as he hopped around in a circle in the kitchen.

I sighed. "Soon, cookie, soon. Where's daddy?" I asked him.

"Outside talking to Uncle John!" Uncle John was John Cena. "I like Uncle John! A lot!" Oh and Uncle Mike!" More bouncing ensued. About a month ago, Caden started calling Randy daddy and all of the guys that Randy worked with and came home with him, were automatically his uncles. It made me giggle to see normally huge, strong and scary men down on their hands and knees playing Army guys with a preschooler. Caden tended to get bossy sometimes when he played this game. Most of the time he was pretty good, but could not behave around Mike, better known as the Miz. Maybe it's because they have the same IQ. Mike drove me nuts and I couldn't figure out why my son thought the world of him/

"All right. Let's go find him so he can help me. Your party is going to start soon!" I followed my son out of the kitchen and out the side door to the garage. I found Randy talking to John, Mike, Adam, Stephen, Cody, and Ted. Randy was so excited that his son was turning four today that he invited all of the guys from work to Caden's birthday party. Too bad none of them had their own kids. I didn't understand that logic from Randy, but I wasn't going to complain, everything was going perfectly for our little family.

"Hey, Randy...Remember when you promised to help me get everything ready for our son's birthday party?" I asked as I walked out in the garage. Caden immediately went over to John, who picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"Yeah..." Randy said quietly, he knew he was going to be in trouble. He had begged me to throw a huge party for our son's fourth birthday since it was going to be the first one they would have together.

"Well, guess what? Today is Caden's birthday party, and I'm doing all the work while you sit out in the garage and drink beer with your buddies!"

"Ooooooh, Randy is in trouble!" Adam said with a huge smile on his face. That huge smile disappeared as soon as I shot a death glare at him.

"Sorry, guys. I'll be right there, Sara." I nodded and turned to go back into the kitchen. I was concentrating on tying shut the last of the goodie bags for the party guests, when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a warm body pressed up against mine. "Hey," he whispered in my ear as he pushed some of my long hair out of the way.

"Hey," I said back, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation of his lips on my neck.

"What do you need help with?" he asked as he pulled away from me. I sighed, not wanting that tender moment to end, but it had to. Because in about half an hour we were going to have about twenty screaming preschoolers running around the house.

Twenty minutes later everything was set and ready for Caden's Buzz Lightyear birthday party. Randy's co-workers were sitting in the backyard in lawn chairs watching Randy and Caden kick a soccer ball back and forth to each other. I watched from the kitchen window in amazement at how our lives were turning out. A few months ago it was just me and my son. Now look at us. Simply perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Caden's birthday party was perfect; he got so many new toys as gifts, I wasn't sure where we were going to put them all! It was a far cry from his past birthday parties, where I had to struggle financially to buy just one big gift for him. Randy's co-workers were very generous and thoughtful with their gifts. Caden loved them all. His favorite gift was from Mike—a new box of Army guys! Lucky little guy.

Five o'clock finally rolled around and everyone finally started packing up to head home. It had been a long day, a really fun day, but still a really long day. Randy was helping Caden put all his new toys away in his bedroom while I tidied up in the kitchen and finally got a chance to sit down at the kitchen table and pull out my textbooks. I only had a few weeks left in this semester and it felt like I was letting my schoolwork slide. I knew it was because I had been so preoccupied with Randy and Caden, making sure that our little family was getting along just fine. And we were. Everything was perfect; it seriously felt like a fairytale some days.

I was moving onto a chapter about mass torts when Randy came out of Caden's bedroom and sat down next to me at the kitchen table. He was smiling at me, which made me want to return the smile. "Hey," I said softly as I closed my book.

"Hey," he said back. "Caden is worn out. Poor little guy actually asked me if it was time for bed yet! Can you believe that?" he said as he leaned over and kissed me softly on the cheek. I blushed.

"I know, he's exhausted. It's only 7:00, do you think we should let him go to bed? I'm afraid that he'll get up early tomorrow if we put him down now," I said as I glanced at the wall clock.

Randy nodded and we headed down the hallway to Caden's room. I found myself smiling as I saw my son sleeping peacefully on the floor next to his bed, surrounded by the new Army guys that Mike had gotten him for his birthday. I watched as Randy tip toed into his room and gently picked Caden up and laid him on his little bed. He took off his sneakers and covered him up with his Buzz Lightyear blanket, kissed him softly on the forehead and tip toed back towards me. I turned on the night light and softly closed his bedroom door, leaving it open just a crack.

We headed into the living room and got settled on the couch to watch television. I'm not even sure what show was on right now, because I couldn't concentrate on what was on the screen. I couldn't concentrate because someone was blowing very gently in my ear and his hands were wandering from my knee up to my thigh.

**Randy's POV**

We were sitting on the couch together, trying to watch some show on TV. I knew for a fact that she wasn't paying any attention to the show at all. She was more interested in what my hand was doing on her knee, slowly making its way up her leg. I was nervous. Everything had been happening so fast lately. A few months ago, we ran into each other for the first time in four years and she tells me that we have a kid together. I had missed her so much, I thought about contacting her over the years that we had been apart, but it never seemed like the right time with my career taking off like it did. Sara didn't know this, but I was really close to asking her to marry me before we had that last huge fight and she took off on me. I know, I know, I told her that I didn't want to settle down and that I didn't want kids. But she was the only woman that I had ever thought about settling down with. I wanted to spend my life with her, but I had wanted to take our time. I never got that opportunity because she got tired of waiting around me, so she left.

I've changed a lot since she had left me; I'm more mature, I'm ready for responsibility now. I hope Sara can see that in how I interact with our son. I love that little guy; he is truly the best thing to ever happen to me. I know Sara and I hadn't been back together for very long, and I had no idea how she was going to react when I did this, but I had to know if she felt the same way about me and if the happy little family that we've discovered is going to be forever.

_I had a hundred dollar ring in my hand  
>So weak and tired i could barely stand<br>From bein' up all night praying she'd say yes  
>So with a hopeful heart i hit one knee<em>

"Sara, I want to ask you something..." I trailed off as I got off the couch and knelt in front of her. I wish I had a camera right now to capture the shocked look on her face when I got down in front of her and pulled a little blue box out of my pocket. I could see the tears starting to spring up in her eyes. I could tell that she was not expecting this. I hoped she said yes, I hoped she didn't say it was too soon or that we were rushing things. I just prayed that she said yes. "Sara, I love you, I never stopped loving you...I don't want to be without you anymore. I love you and I can't even begin to imagine my life without you and Caden in it anymore. Sara, will you marry me?" I managed to get the words out quickly without too much stuttering.

_With a tear in her eye she looked at me  
>It was the moment of truth, i was scared to death.<br>My life hung on what that tear meant  
>Then she smiled at me, and I lost it...<em>

What was wrong? Why wasn't she saying anything? She's going to say no, isn't she? Damn it. But then she must have regained her composure because a big smile broke out on her face, "Yes, Randy, yes I'll marry you!" she said as she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I closed my eyes and let out the breath that I had been holding when she wasn't saying anything.

I pulled away from her and slid the diamond ring onto her left hand. It fit perfectly. "I know you're going to think that I'm a big pussy for saying this, Sara, but I can't live my life without you. I never wanted you to leave me in the first place, even though I understand why you did. I'm just thankful that somehow, some way we made our way back to each other. I love you..." I leaned into kiss her firmly on the mouth and felt my heart start to beat faster as she returned the kiss. I think it's safe to say that we're going to be all right...

_No one can make me cry, make me laugh  
>Make me smile or drive me mad, like she does<br>It's like a curse that is the cure  
>Better or worse, one thing's for sure<br>It's real love  
>And i don't know what I'd do if i lost it<em>

A/N: That's it! Thanks to FutureWWE Diva for letting me write this for her. Hope you enjoyed it. Again, much love for all the reviews, it was very much appreciated. Until next time…. J


End file.
